Safe Haven
by EmeraldLily16
Summary: Frida is on the run from her abusive ex boyfriend and trying to fix her broken life, Manny is trying to take care of his daughter and keep her from falling into the custody of his unloving ex girlfriend. When these two meet again they're still mad at each other over past mistakes but they'll soon learn that they need each other to get through their pain.
1. Chapter 1

Frida Suarez sighed in relief as she made it on to the bus that would take her back to Miracle City. Her home town, the place she had left behind seven years ago to run off with her boyfriend at the time Django of the Dead right after high school. They had planned to become a professional singing duo but while the crowds didn't like his singing they loved hers and that made him angry and jealous so he started beating her. The final straw was when he tried to rape her one night, she escaped by knocking him out with his own guitar and then used all the money she had saved to buy a bus ticket back to Miracle City. She was twenty-five now, still young and still able to fix her broken life. When the bus stopped at the destination she took her bags and went to get a room somewhere for the night.

"Hello can I help you?" A woman at the front desk of a motel asked.

"Yeah do you have a room open?" She asked.

"We do."

"Great but listen I can't pay you right now but I will. I promise I just need to get some."

"Do you have a credit card?"

"No."

"Then I can't let you stay."

"Please! I promise I will get you the money."

"I'm sorry ma'am but if you have no cash or credit I can't let you stay so good day."

Frida blew and left the motel. She went to the park where she looked for the most decent looking bench and began trying to make a bed out of it.

"Whatcha doin?" A voice asked behind her.

She turned around to see a little girl about six years old looking at her. She had black hair and very pale skin but her eyes were this soft, warm brown color that looked very familiar to her.

"Hey kid where'd you come from?" She asked.

"School."

"Well shouldn't you go back to school?"

"No school's over."

"Then shouldn't you go home?"

"I was bored so I went here. What are you doing?"

"Well I'm making my bed."

"You sleep outside?"

"As of now apparently."

"That's sounds like camping."

"I wouldn't say that."

"What's your name?"

"Frida."

"I'm Alexa. Why is your hair blue?"

"Because I like it that way."

"You're pretty are you a mom?"

"No I don't have kids and speaking of moms where's yours?"

The little girl frowned and looked sad.

"Mama doesn't like me. She says she loves me but I know she doesn't mean ithat because she always yells at me and says I'm stupid."

"Oh...I'm sorry, so where's your dad?"

"Papa's busy trying to save people."

"Oh so he's a hero huh?"

"Yep."

"Look Alexa not that I don't like you or anything but I don't think you should be here talking to me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a stranger. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Papa did."

"Okay so why are you talking to me?"

"I don't know."

"Look why don't I take you home? Where do you live?"

"I don't know."

"Then why don't I take you to the police, I'm sure they can help you get home also it will give me a chance to see my old man again."

She took her down to the local police station and asked to see the chief of police. When Chief Emiliano Suarez saw that his daughter had come back to Miracle City he was overjoyed and raced to embrace her.

"My little Frida." He said. "You've finally come home."

"Hi Dad." She sighed. "It's good to see you."

"Where have you been? Your mother and I have been trying to call you for years."

"I know, I know but I've been on the road a lot and I haven't had much time to talk with my music career getting started."

"Well I'm just glad you finally came home. You have no idea how much we missed you."

"I'm glad to be back but listen I need your help, this girl kind of wandered off she doesn't know where she lives so can you find her folks?"

"Sure."

He went to make some calls while Frida went to check on Alexa. She was waiting in the other room eating a churros that Frida bought her.

"Good news my dad is going to get you home so I'll see you around okay?"

"Can you stay with me until my daddy gets here?"

"I...I don't know. I'm not really a kid person and-"

"Please." She made her eyes all big and adorable. Poor Frida couldn't resist.

"Okay."

"Yay! Can I do your make up?"

"Don't push your luck kid."

They waited for three hours until finally a young man also twenty-five arrived at the police station in a worried fit.

"Excuse me! I'm here for my daughter is she alright?"

"Papa!" Alexa said as she excitedly ran into her father's strong arms. He picked her up and held her close while breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God." He said. "Alexa why did you leave the school? Why didn't you wait for me to pick you up? You had me scared out of my mind."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't ever do that again! I'm serious! You could've gotten hurt or taken!"

"I just wanted to go to the park and make friends and I made a friend. She bought me a churro."

"Hi I'm the friend." Frida said walking toward them. "I swear I didn't hurt her all I did was take her to the police station and give her a churro so you don't have to arrest me and I-"

But she stopped when she noticed how he was looking at her. It was like he had seen a ghost or something. His eyes just kept scanning her and blinking as if he wanted to make sure that she was really there.

"Uh...Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Frida?" He said questionably.

"How do you know my name? Do I know you?"

Now that she thought about he kind of looked familiar especially his eyes. He and his daughter had the same eyes but that wasn't it. No they made her feel like she had known him from somewhere. Then she noticed an extremely familiar scar on one of his eyes aND the belt he wore that had a buckle wit a T engraved on it. At once it all clicked in her head.

"Oh my God." She whispered. "Manny?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God you...You look different."

"So do you."

"I...I never knew you had a kid."

"Well we haven't spoken since high school so I'm not surprised by that."

"Right."

"Daddy are you friends with the pretty lady too?" Alexa asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact she was my best friend."

"Yeah until your girlfriend said you had to ditch me." Frida said quietly and bitterly. "Well I'm glad I could help you find your daughter and now if you'll excuse me I need to go now."

"Frida wait I-"

"We'll talk later dude. Bye."

She left the station. Why? She wondred. Why did she have to see him again? Why couldn't he just stay out of her life forever? Well she knew one thing for sure. She wasn't the girl she used to be the last time they saw each other. She was stronger and smarter now and there was no way she was going to get her heartbroken again by him.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what did we learn today?" Manny said as he carried his daughter home on top of his shoulders.

"Don't leave the school until you come to pick me up." Alexa said.

"Right and why is that?"

"Because I could get hurt or lost or taken."

"Right again now remember that okay?"

"I will."

He opened the door to their apartment and went inside only to find his ex girlfriend and Alexa's mother waiting for them. During high school Manny and Zoe had started dating but they broke up because he caught her cheating on him with one of the Golden Eagle twins, Carlito. Later found out she was pregnant with his child and she tried to have an abortion but Manny stopped her but when Alexa was a baby, Zoe dropped her off at Manny's place.

"Alexa go upstairs to your room." Manny said.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She did as she was told and went to her room leaving her parents alone.

"Today's my day to visit." She said.

"Right I forgot."

"Good now if you'll excuse me."

She went upstairs into Alexa's room. An hour later she came back down and got ready to leave.

"You know she can't read right?" She said applying black lipstick. "I asked her to read me one of her books and she could hardly read the first word. God is she dumb?"

"Zoe why the hell do you keep visiting us?" Manny snapped.

"To see my baby."

"Oh don't give me that crap. Like you give a damn about her."

"I do."

"No you don't! You always insult her and talk to her like she's an idiot. You never cared about her and you never wanted her! You would've aborted her if me and your mother hadn't of stopped you. And when she was born you dumped her in a box at my place!"

"I was going through a very emotional time."

"Bull!"

"You have no right to keep her from me."

"I sure as hell do."

"I'm her mother."

"You didn't seem to care about that when you dumped her here."

"Oh and you're such a good father? I did my research that hero business of yours keeps you real busy so much so that one time you left her home alone and she accidentally started a fire."

"That was three years ago and I had a baby sitter who happened to think getting coffee was more important than watching my daughter."

"I have a right to see her."

"Not while I'm alive."

"Oh no? Fine keep her from me and I'll just call the police and sue you for custody."

"You wouldn't."

"I think we both know I would."

"Zoe you don't want her! You just wanna make me pay for dumping you!"

"I'm hurt that you would actually accuse me of that."

"Get out of my house!"

"Fine until next week."

She grabbed her bag and waltzed out. When she was gone he took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh of frustration. Then he went upstairs to his daughter's bedroom, she was sitting in bed while looking intensely at a book page.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm trying to read."

"You look like your head is about to explode. So did you like talking to Mom?"

"I guess."

"You guess? What did she say?"

"She says when I get older I have to join the Flock of Fury."

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Then you don't have to."

"But she says I have to because I'm her daughter and it's tradition that every daughter join."

"Well your my daughter too and I say that if you don't want to you don't have to. I'm not gonna to do you what my family did to me."

"What they do?"

"Now I love your grandfather and your great grandfather very much but as a kid they would always try to force me to either be good or evil, they never let me make my own choices at least not until I was eighteen. But I'm gonna give you a choice okay?"

"Okay."

"Alexa?"

"Yeah."

"Are you happy living with me?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever want to go live with your mother? I won't be mad if you want to."

"No I want to stay with you."

"You're not just saying that right?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now let's go eat."

He cooked dinner, helped Alexa with her homework, watched a little TV with her, then tucked her into bed. He read her a story, they said their prayers, then kissed her goodnight.

"Hey Dad."

"Yeah?"

"Who's Frida?"

"Oh...Her. She's a girl I used to know. We had been best friends since we were kids but when we became teenagers we drifted apart."

"What happened?"

"Well when your mother and I were still together she was very jealous of Frida was paranoid that I might be cheating on her with Frida so she insisted that I stop seeing her."

"Did you?"

"Yeah I did and to make matters worse I did something really bad to her. It broke her heart."

"Are you going to try to be friends with her again?"

"I don't think so hija. She swore that she would never forgive me for that."

"She might change her mind. I once swore that I'd never forgive you for forgetting my birthday last year."

Manny chuckled.

"That's because I made up for it by taking you to the amusement park."

"Just do that with her."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"You'll understand when you're older."

"So what happened to her?"

"After high school she ran off with a boyfriend of hers to become a singer and before today I never saw her again after that."

"I like her she seems nice."

"Yeah she does. Good night hija."

"Goodnight Papa."

He turned off the lights to her room, quietly closed her door, and left her room. He then went to the kitchen to clean up. As he did this he couldn't help but think about Frida. He hadn't seen her in eight years and now seeing her again made him lost in thought. She hadn't changed in size but definitely in body appearance. She had developed curves, a medium set of breasts, and longer hair. No doubt she was a beautiful woman but an angry beautiful woman. Angry over what happened between them not that he blamed her. He had wanted apologize for what had happened for years but she didn't want anything to do with him after that so he figured it would be best to leave her alone.

...

"Why can't you just move in with us Frida?" Emiliano said.

"Dad I appreciate your help but I came back to fix my life on my own." Frida said.

"But you're my daughter. I can't let you sleep in the park, at least stay for one night."

"Fine."

She loved her parents and appreciated them wanting to help her but she didn't want to depend on them to fix her problems. She was twenty-five years old, she didn't need them. That night she was tormented by nightmares of Django beating her with a broken beer bottle.

"No! No! Stop! Stop it!" She woke up screaming which alerted her mother who rushed in and held her while she cried.

"It's okay Frida." Carmela comforted.

"Mom! He's there! He's beating me!"

"There's no one there honey. It's just me, it's alright. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Oh Mom." She sobbed into her shoulder.

"I know hija, I know." She just kept holding her and let her cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Frida woke up very early the next day and decided to take a bike ride to clear her head. She hoped that it would take her mind off of those horrible memories. The morning was cool and misty, the sun was just starting to rise and some people were still asleep. Though she didn't like to get up early she did like mornings like these. They made her feel calm, happy, and full filled especially with the wind blowing through her hair. In a brief moment of bliss she closed her eyes and lifted her arms up so she could feel the wind better. It felt wonderful until she heard a loud horn. Her eyes snapped open and she saw a truck heading right for her. It was coming too fast for her to react, she was going to be dead on the spot. But fate had a different plan in mind because just as the truck was about to hit her something, something coming at great speed, ran out into the street, grabbed her, and pulled her to the sidewalk out of harm's way. When she realized that she wasn't dead, she opened her eyes and saw that the fast thing that had saved her was Manny or rather El Tigre. He stood there, panting and looking at her with green eyes filled with fear and relief.

"Are you crazy?" He asked her still panting.

"What?"

"Why in the name of God would you ride your bike like that?! You could've been killed!"

"What's it to you?" She stood up and brushed the dirt off herself. "Not like you care."

"Excuse me? Correct me if I'm wrong but I not only saved you but I risked my life in doing so! So does that mean anything to you?"

"Okay you saved me, you did your job, thanks now leave me alone."

"I see you're still as reckless and ungrateful as I remember. You were always putting yourself in danger and whenever I saved you you would get mad at me."

"I never asked you to save me you know."

"Well what was I supposed to do? Let you die?"

"I can handle myself."

"You almost got hit by a truck!"

"Manny we're not kids anymore okay? We're adults now. I'm a grown woman so it's not up to you to worry about me anymore. If something happens to me it's on my head not yours. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get a job."

Manny watched as she turned to her heals and walked away. She had changed a lot more than he thought. She seemed angry, upset, annoyed, and hurt. He wondred how she got that way. He knew what happened between them was bad but it couldn't have been so bad that it changed her completely could it? No it was something else but what? He didn't have time to worry about that he needed to get to work. He worked as a mechanic at a local car repair shop. It didn't pay much but it paid the bills so he wouldn't complain.

Frida got a job working as a waitress at a diner. For some people that job was easy but for Frida it was difficult because part of her job was that she had to be nice to everyone even if they were rude and there were plenty of rude customers.

"Hey waitress where's my coffee?!" One angry customer demanded.

"It'll be right there." She served one table their food then brought a cup of coffee to the man. "Sorry for the wait sir."

"Well it's about time! Honestly what is it with help today- Hey don't I know you from somewhere?'

"No."

"You used to be somebody."

"I don't think so."

"I know who you are! You used to be some famous singer here but then you ran off with rock star punk and became his bitch. What a lousy thing to do."

Frida felt the urge to pour that man's coffee all over him but she resisted her anger and just handed him the cup. At the end of the day she headed back to the apartment her parents had set up for her. Her bike had gotten wrecked by the truck so she had to walk home. On her way there when she saw Alexa sitting alone on the stairs of the school. What was she doing here at this our? And where was her father? She walked over to the school.

"Hey Alexa what are you doing here this late?"

"Nobody picked me up." She said.

"What about your Dad?"

"He had superhero business so he asked Grandpapi to pick me up."

"Well where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Well you can't stay out here alone especially with criminals running around. So how about I sit with you til someone comes to get you?"

"Okay."

Alexa pulled out a book, opened it, and began squinting.

"What's the matter with you?" Frida asked her.

"I'm trying to read."

"You can't read?"

"No."

"Well don't worry you'll learn."

"No I won't. Nobody will teach me."

"Don't your teachers teach you?"

"My teacher thinks I'm too stupid to teach."

"Oh really? And who is your teacher?"

"Miss Eagle."

"Eagle huh? Well if she won't teach you then that makes her stupid not you. Come here I'll teach you."

"Can you?"

"Hey I may not have been the smartest student but I knew how to read pretty well."

Frida sat Alexa in her lap and together they read her favorite book. It was about a family of cats, the kitten had run away and got lost so the mother cat and the father cat had to find her. In the end they all found each other.

"That's a pretty good story." Frida said.

"Grandmammi used to read it to me every night. She was the librarian. Whenever she had to take care of me she would always bring me a book from the library and read it to me before bed."

"Oh does she still work here? Why couldn't she pick you up?"

"Because she's in heaven."

"Oh my God." Frida whispered surprised. Maria died? That was heartbreaking. Maria was like a second mother to Frida so you can imagine how much this would upset her.

Just then a police car pulled up.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Alexa Rivera?" He asked.

"That's me." The little girl said.

"I need you to come with me to the hospital."

"I can't go anywhere without my Daddy."

"Your father's on his way there. Don't worry you and your mother can trust me."

"Well actually I'm not her-" Frida objected.

"We better hurry it's an emergency."

They got into the car and it took them to the hospital. Frida and Alexa sat in the waiting room. Manny arrived shortly after in a panic.

"Hello my name is Manny Rivera." He said to the nurse at the front desk. "I was told to come down here, did something happen to my daughter?"

"No sir she's in the waiting room with your wife."

"My wife?" Manny turned to the waiting room and saw Frida sitting next to Alexa. He walked over to them.

"Daddy." She said hugging him. "Why didn't Grandpapi come get me?"

"Huh?"

"He didn't come get me. Why?"

"I...I don't know."

"That's why we called you down here." The nurse said. "Mr. Rivera, your father had a heart attack earlier today."

"Oh my God. Is he okay?"

"He's still unconscious and we don't know when he'll wake up. Do you want us to call you when he does?"

"Yes thank you."

Manny's superhero business kept him very busy so he needed someone to watch Alexa. His father Rodolfo had long retired from being a hero and his mother Maria lived fairly close to them so they were always available and willing to help him take care of her which made things easier for Manny. But then about a year ago Maria died in a car accident. It was heartbreaking to everyone who knew and loved her but it was utterly devestating for his father Rodolfo. Despite the fact they had seperated he had never stopped loving her, not once. Aside from Manny, she was his reason for living. After her death he just found it hard to keep on living without her. Now here he was in the hospital probably about to die like Maria did. Poor Manny didn't know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for watching Alexa." Manny told Frida as he sat next to her in the waiting room.

"No problem, how's your father?"

"He still hasn't woken up. Oh God his health has been going down hill ever since Mom died."

"I'm sorry about what happened to her. She was very special to me."

"I know."

"I would have come to the funeral if I had known."

"I know. I really don't what I'm gonna do now. Mom and Dad were always there to help me raise Alexa and now..."

"I'm sure things will work out."

"You don't understand I need someone to look after Alexa when I have emergency hero business. My father handled that but he's too sick and God knows what else."

"What about her mother?"

"No. I don't trust Zoe."

"Her mother is Zoe?" Frida said surprised.

"Yes. Why is that so shocking to you?"

"Because Alexa is so sweet and Zoe is so...Not sweet."

"Ha-Ha very funny. I don't trust her with Zoe because she's pressuring Alexa to be a villain and Alexa doesn't want that."

"She wants to be a hero?"

"She doesn't know what she wants but I know one thing for sure I want to give her something I never had and that's a choice. I want her to choose what she wants to be and I want her to have a normal childhood. Frida you know I enjoyed being a El Tigre as a kid but the pressure my dad and my grandpa put on me to choose weather to be good or evil drove me nuts! To be honest at the time I just wanted to be a kid and have fun."

"I know how you feel, try being the daughter of a policeman and a judge? When it wasn't school work it was law enforcement this and supreme court that. Ugh! Gave me headache."

"I didn't know it was like that for you."

"Now you know why I always hung out at your place."

They laughed softly as they talked about how difficult their families could be during their childhood. After awhile they both became quiet and just sat and waited for any news. So far there was no change, then around midnight the doctor told them that Rodolfo would live but he would have to stay in the hospital for awhile which meant Manny needed someone to watch Alexa.

"Hey Frida could you do me a favor?" He asked her.

"That depends what is it?"

"Could you watch Alexa for me?"

"I am not a babysitter."

"Please I don't know who else to turn to. Look it's only in the afternoons and all you have to do is pick her up from school and keep her at the house until I get home."

"Manny I can't."

"Come on please! I'll pay you."

"I don't know."

"Frida look if I don't find someone to watch her I might loose her. Zoe has been threatening to find a way to sue for full custody and Alexa being left alone without an adult is just what she needs. Please I'm begging you."

"Alright, alright but I get paid fifty bucks by the hour."

"No way five."

"Forty."

"Ten."

"Thirty."

"Fifteen."

"Twenty."

"Deal."

They shook on it.

"Thanks this means a lot to me." Manny said. "Her school ends at 2:00, I get off work at 5:00 but if I have hero work I'll be back at 9:00. If she's hungry I've got sandwiches already made in the fridgend so just give her those and her bedtime is at 8:00."

"Okay."

Frida was reluctant to take the job because that would mean seeing Manny a lot and she really didn't want to start to get close him again but she saw how much he loved his daughter not to mention she needed the money. So starting next Monday she began picking up Alexa and watching her until Manny came home.

"Looks like your Dad is gonna be late tonight." She told Alexa one night when it was 8:00 and Manny still hadn't of come home. "Time for bed."

"Can you tuck me in?"

"I don't know isn't that your dad's job?"

"Yeah but he's not here so can you do it? Please."

"Fine but don't expect a good night kiss."

Frida followed Alexa to her bedroom and tucked her into bed. She then turned off the lights and left her room while quietly shutting the door. She then went to sit down on the couch and wait for Manny did get home. As she waited for him she couldn't help but look at some of the pictures around the house. There was one that showed Alexa as a baby, another that showed her being held by Rodolfo and Maria, and one with her being held by Manny. She smiled, she always figured that Manny would have a child but she always thought that he would have a son not a daughter.

"I'm home." She heard him say from the door.

"Welcome back. Now where's my money?" She said.

"Here twenty dollars." He handed her the bills.

"Thanks." She started to walk away.

"Wait a minute I accidentally gave you an extra ten."

"Two bad. You gave it to me and now it's mine."

"Hey come back here you little thief."

When she didn't stop he grabbed her by her shoulder unknowningly touching a sore spot that made her flashback of when she was with Django. He had performed a solo act one night and got booed off the stage. When he came back to the apartment he shared with her he was drunk from drinking too much tequila and found her at a desk humming a song she was working on.

"Oh Django you're back." She said. "How did it go?"

"What do you think?!" He snapped. "They booed me off the stage and called me a talentless hack!"

"Oh." She sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said getting angry.

"Nothing."

"Oh I see? You agree with them!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do! Because unlike me the last you performed you had an adoring crowd cheering your name!"

"Django I never-"

"Shut up!"

He threw down the bottle, grabbed her by her hair, and slammed her back into the wall.

"You stupid bitch! You think you're better than me! Don't you?!"

"No I don't!" She whimpered.

"Liar! Just remember without me your nothing! You hear me?! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!"

He continued to slam her back repeatedly into the wall.

"Stop! Stop! Stop it! Please!" She screamed.

She felt two strong arms grab her.

"No! Let go of me!" She cried while trying to fight him off.

"Frida what's wrong with you?"

"Get off me! You're hurting me!"

"What are you talking about? You're the one hurting me? Stop it!"

It was then she realized that the one holding her was Manny and that she had been hitting him thinking he was Django.

"Oh God I'm so sorry." She said coming to her senses.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I just...Here take the money." She said handing him the extra bill. "I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Wait a minute are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Frida you're lying to me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I could always tell when you were lying even as kids. What's wrong?"

"It's none of your business." She said jerking away and she was already out the door before he could stop her. Why did she freak out like that when he touched her? It was like she thought she was somewhere else with a different person. What exactly had happened to Frida in the past seven years?


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Manny found it hard to focus on work. He was thinking about Frida and how she acted last night. She had acted so scared, like she was in the same room with the devil and he was coming to drag her down to hell. He had never seen her act like that before. Sure growing up he had seen her get scared plenty of times but not like that. Last night she wasn't just scared she was petrified. But of what?

"Hey Manny what's taking so long with that motor huh?" His boss shouted.

"Sorry Mr. Cortez it's almost done."

Once he finished fixing the motor of the car belonging to a client he went on his lunch break with Davi. Davi had changed over the years too. He wasn't a nerd anymore...Okay maybe he was still a little nerdy but he was also very supportive and helpful friend to Manny. He didn't make it as a hero but he did become one of the greatest lawyers Miracle City ever knew.

"Hey Manny." He Davi said sitting down next to him at a table dressed in a fine suit.

"Hi Davi. How was the case?"

"Great. Some creep was trying to sue the hospital for mal practice but I found medical records from other hospitals he had sued that he had a history of faking injuries and creating false data that showed mal practice. We won."

"That's good."

"So I heard through the grapevine that your old sweetheart is back in town."

"Sweetheart? What are you talking about?" Manny asked taking a sip of his drink.

"You know Frida."

Manny choked and spat out his drink in shock.

"What?! Frida is not my old sweetheart!"

"She's not?"

"No!"

"Are you sure? Because when I used to spy on you when we were kids it looked like you two were sweet on each other."

"We were not! Wait- you used to spy on me?"

"Well spy is a little too creepy I prefer the term observe. I wanted to see what it took to be a real hero. Heh...Heh..."

"And you wonder why no one wanted to eat lunch with you in middle school?"

"Point taken. Though still how is she?"

"Fine I guess. I mean she hates my gutts."

"Is she still mad about that thing that went down in high school?"

"Yep. I don't get why she can't let it go already. I know it was bad but it was years ago and I didn't know that it was gonna be that bad."

"Well did you ever apologize?"

"Well...No but she never apologized for what she did to me and I'm not holding it against her now."

"What did she do to you that was so bad?"

"Don't you remember? She told everyone in school that I was still a virgin, all the guys who were bigger than me tortured me like crazy with taughting, fists, and kicks. I can still remember the beat downs."

"Oh yeah I remember that. Wait a minute told everyone that?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure it was her?"

"She was the only person I ever told that too aside from my parents. I told her if anyone in school found out it I would become a laughing stock and a bullies punching bag. I begged her not to tell but she did anyway."

"No offense Manny but I think you might be wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong Frida always was a blabbermouth but I don't think she'd tell a secret of yours if it was that important."

"She once turned one of my secrets into a song!"

"Yeah but we were kids and to be honest nearly every boy in our school had Zebra Donkey under wear at the time. He was our school mascot for God's sake."

"Still I know she did it."

"Okay say she did tell it but you gotta admit what you did to get back at her was pretty brutal."

"I'm not denying that and didn't know what was happening on that day. I swear if I knew that it had been that day I wouldn't have pulled that stunt. Anyway as much as I don't want to admit it I'm worried about her."

"Why?"

"Last night when I came home to pat her for watching Alexa sge started flipping out. She was screaming and hitting me repeatedly. It was nuts."

"Did she say why?"

"No she just left. It was weird, I've never seen her that scared before. Which makes me wonder what she's been doing over the years."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"No good. She wouldn't tell me."

"Have you tried?"

"I asked her last night but she wouldn't talk."

"Women are strange creatures."

"That's true. Anyway I gotta go."

"Say hi to Frida for me."

"I will."

Try as he might Manny couldn't stop worrying about her. He thought remembering what she did to him would make it easier to forget her but it didn't. Despite everything she did to him she was still his best friend from childhood so he couldn't help but worry. Weeks passed, Rodolfo didn't get any better but Frida was avaliable to take care of Alexa when needed however Manny continued to feel like something was bothering her. One night when he went to pay Frida he decided to talk to her about what was bugging her.

"For the last time it's none of your business." She said annoyed when he asked her about why she freaked out.

"It is if your watching my daughter. If something psychological is happening to you I need to know."

"Are you saying that I'm insane?"

"No but something's wrong so why won't you tell me?"

"What does it matter? It's not like you care?"

"Believe it or not I do care. Despite what you did to me I still care!"

"What I did to you?! Excuse me?! Just what did I do to you?!"

"Oh don't play innocent! You know what you did!"

"What? What did I do to you?!"

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"High school! Senior year! You told everyone that I was still a virgin and everyone bullied me for it!"

"I never told anyone that!"

"Yeah right! You were the only person I told!"

"That's ridiculous! Why would I do that?!"

"Because you were jealous that I was dating Zoe at the time."

"Alright listen tiger boy! I admit I never liked Zoe and it ticked me off when you two hooked up but I would never sink so low! I knew what those jerk offs did to boys who were still virgins and I hated the idea of it happening it to you! So I never told anyone!"

"Then who did?"

"I don't know! But it wasn't me!"

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Do you honestly think back then that I would ever try to hurt you?! Sure pull a prank on you and rob you blind maybe but I would never do something if I knew it would hurt you! I didn't do it back then and even if I had wanted to I couldn't!"

"Why should I believe you?! Why should I believe that back then you couldn't have done that?!"

"Because I loved you!" She screamed with tears running down her face.

Silence filled the room. Manny felt his anger fade and get replaced by shock. Frida stood there trying everything she could not to start crying and to remain mad at him but it was hard. After what seemed to be like an hour of silence she finally spoke.

"I couldn't have done it because I loved you back then. I loved you so much and it hurt so bad when I saw you with Zoe. At times I did think about telling that secret or doing something just as awful, I even thought about hurting Zoe but I couldn't bring myself to do it because I knew that if you were ever hurt physically or emotionly because of me I'd never be able to forgive myself."

She quickly wiped away her tears of anger.

"But now after what you did to me, I don't feel anything for you and if I didn't need money so badly I would never try to see you again. But what do you care?"

She left. Manny was at loss for words, movement, and thoughts. It was like he was brain dead. What just happened? She was lying right? She had to be. No, Frida couldn't have possibly lied about that. It was true. Every word was 100% sincere. But it was still hard to believe.


	6. Chapter 6

Frida couldn't stop crying. She couldn't believe what she just did. She had confessed her secret childhood to teenage love for Manny to him. She never thought that she wiuwo ever confess that. Never! Especially after what happened in high school. She'll never forget that day, it was senior year and the anuaan talent show had come up. That year one of the judges was a famous record producer who was looking for new talent. This was her big chance, if she could just give a good performance then maybe she would've become a famous singer. She had signed up for the show and spent weeks practicing until she got it right. Then on the night of the show, just as she had walked on the stage Zoe and Manny had dumped buckets of paint all over her and her band. It was the most humiliating experience of her life and it cost her, her one chance at the big time.

Manny had tried to apologise and he told her that he didn't know about the judge being a producer, swearing that if he had known he wouldn't have done it but she didn't care back then and she didn't care now. Because of him she lost her chance at becoming a famous singer and had to settle for being Django's battered groupie for seven years. For all that she wanted to hate him. She wanted to hate him more than anything in the world. All she wanted to feel for him was hate. But she couldn't. She couldn't hate him and no matter hard she tried, no matter how much she wanted to, she just couldn't. She could never hate him and to make matters worse even after what he did to her, even after all these years, she still loved him. She still loved him and she hated it.

As for Manny he was still in shock over what had just happened. Had it happened? Or had he just imagined it? No it happened alright. Frida had just told him in tears that she loved him all through high school and maybe even back when they were kids. In the beginning he was so sure that she had told his secret, that she had been responsible for getting mercilessly bullied throughout senior year but now he wasn't sure. When word got around that he was still a virgin and the other boys started treating like he was a wimpy coward he had felt so angry and hurt and he was so convinced that Frida told the secret that he wanted to make her pay. Zoe had comforted him during that time and told him the best way to get back at her was to ruin her performance at the talent show. At first he wasn't sure about it but she convinced him that it was just a simple talent show so he went along with it. Imagine his immedate regret when he found out that a record producer was serving as one of the judges and that Frida was hoping to get noticed by him. He had destroyed her dream over a few bullies and the possibility that she had told a secret. And if she hadn't then he had not only destroyed her dream but he had done it for no reason.

"I am scum Davi." Manny said to Davi when he visited him during his lunch break the next day. "I am lower than scum, I am the scum of scum."

"Come on man don't take it that hard." Davi said. "You were a kid, you didn't know."

"She loved me. She said that she loved me."

"Really? Huh so she finally told you."

"You knew?!"

"Dude everyone knew, it was so obvious. Even your parrot knew. Okay yeah you were kids not so much but once you guys were in high school, oh yeah totally obvious."

"I didn't know."

"Seriously? You never noticed the signs?"

"What signs?"

"Let's see wearing make up around you, asking you once in awhile if you thought she was pretty, always letting you know that she didn't have a boyfriend and was waiting for her crush to ask her out."

"Huh...I didn't really get that. Wait a minute if it was so obvious why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Duh! Because everyone knows that if you tell a guy that a girl secretly loves him that's meddling and that's what parents do and nobody in high school wants to be like their parents."

"Okay you're right about that. Still why couldn't she tell me?"

"You were dating another girl at the time one in particular who didn't want you around her because she was worried you might fall for her. My best guess is she didn't tell you because she didn't want Zoe to get jealous and end your friendship."

"Oh man what a mess."

"Why did you hook up with Zoe anyway? You know I never liked her."

"Hey! That's the mother of my child you're talking about."

"Sorry but what did you see in her."

"What do you mean? She was attractive, fun, exciting, I actually wanted to marry her but then she had to go and cheat on me with Carlito. I never would've seen her again if I hadn't got her pregnant."

"Are you even sure Alexa's yours? You know she was seeing both you and Carlito at the same time."

"I thought that too at first until I found out Carlito got a vasectomy when he was twenty, he was twenty-two when he and Zoe hooked up. Also I ran a blood test after she was born so she's mine."

"Why did she cheat on you anyway? I thought she was totally in love with you."

"She was paranoid that I was cheating on her jusrlike her mother was paranoid about my father cheating on her when they were in high school. The only difference is Dad wasn't stupid enough to have a kid with his ex girlfriend like I was."

"Is Zoe a good mother?"

"Yeah she's okay. I mean I don't expect her to be perfect we were nineteen when we had her and she is trying but to tell you the truth I think she's trying to take her away from me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Uh-oh."

"What?"

"It's El Oso again. I gotta go."

He spun his belt and went to stop the criminal. Later that day while Frida was sitting with Alexa she heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it and found an attractive goth woman standing there. Frida felt great anger return as she recognized her as her old rival Zoe Aves. The same rage returned in Zoe when she saw Frida and recognized her.

"What are you doing here?!" She demanded.

"I'm babysitting." She said. Frida wanted to scream, to go off on this woman who basically ruined her life but she couldn't. This woman happened to the mother of a child who Frida liked so she would be polite for Alexa's sake.

"You're the new babysitter? What happened to Rodolfo?"

"He's in the hospital, I'm filling in until he recovers."

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Huh...You know when I heard you were back in town I knew you would go after Manny again but I never thought you would use my daughter to get to him."

"I'm not using anyone. For your information I want nothing to do with him but he begged me to take care of her and I need money so your theory is all wrong."

The two women kept looking at each other with pure hatred and distaste.

"Hi Mom." Alexa said breaking the silent hatred.

"Hi Alexa." Zoe said giving her daughter her best smile then bending down to hug her. "How are you baby?"

"I'm fine. Mom this is my new friend Frida, she's teaching me how to read."

"How nice maybe you might actually not get held back this time." Zoe turned to Frida. "Now that I'm here you can leave."

"I can't. Manny has to pay me and-"

"I can pay you."

"Not stolen money. I don't want to go to jail."

"You don't have to go now." Alexa said. "Why don't we all go to the park? It'll be fun and we can invite Dad when he comes home."

"It'll be too late when you're dad gets home, he has emergency hero stuff to do." Zoe said. "I swear sometimes I think that man doesn't care enough about you."

"Oh...You really think so Mom?"

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least."

"But I'm sure he does care about you dearly and is trying the best he can to be there for you." Frida said.

"Not hard enough. But we'll take you to the park if your father is won't, go get your jacket Alexa." Zoe said.

"Okay." Alexa went upstairs.

"What the heck are you doing?" Frida asked Zoe.

"What?"

"That whole 'sometimes I think he doesn't care enough about you.' What is that about?"

"I'm just stating the obvious. Manny is so busy with hero work and finding a job, he doesn't spend enough time with my daughter. Which makes me wonder if he really should have custody of her."

"It's his daughter too you know and he does spend time with her."

"When he can. I just think that she would be better off with me."

"Somehow I don't think so."

"What do you know? You just got here a few weeks ago."

"You're right I did just get back a few weeks ago and I don't know much about what's happened with the people I used to know here but I know Manny is a good father and that he loves his daughter more than anything so you're wrong about him."

Zoe's hatred seem to grow with each word that came out of her mouth.

"Okay Mom I'm ready." Alexa said.

"I'm sorry Alexa but I need to leave."

"But you said that you would take me to the park."

"I know but I just realized I need to do something very important right now."

"But Mom-"

"I'll make it up to you I promise." She kissed Alexa's forehead and left.

"That's what you always say." Alexa sighed hanging her head down in disappointment.

"You okay?" Frida asked.

"No. I don't get it, why won't Mom and Dad spend time with me? Don't they like me?"

"Of course they like you. Alexa they love you."

"Then why do they always say they'll do things with me but then change their minds?"

"Oh don't take it hard sweetie, I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yes my parents had trouble making time for me too but I used to think it was because they didn't like me either but I later found out that I was wrong and that the reason they were always working was not to get away from me but because they wanted to make sure thst had enough money to give me what I need because they loved me so much."

"So Mom and Dad don't spend time with me because they love me?"

"Not exactly, they want to spend time with you but if they don't work then they can't buy you food, clothes, send you to school, give you a home. They do it because it's the only way they can take care of you."

"Does that mean they'll never have time for me?"

"Don't worry they'll have time for you. Are you okay with going to the park with just me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Great. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Frida watched Alexa play hard at the playground in the park for hours. When it got late and it was time to go home Frida found that the little girl had passed out on the slide. Frida smiled at how cute she looked when she was asleep then she picked her up and walked back to the house. When she arrived she found Manny had come home early and was in a panic.

"Yes officer my daughter is missing and I think she was kidnapped by my ex!" He said on the phone. "Why? Because she hates me and- and... Nevermind. Forget I called." He hung up when he saw Frida with Alexa.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Where have you been?" He asked. "When I came home you weren't here."

"I took her to the park. Is that a problem?"

"No but you could've called me and told me. I was scared out of my mind, I thought my ex had taken her."

"Sorry I'll remember that next time." Frida looked down at Alexa. "She played hard today."

"Hmm...She always does when she's happy."

"She's really sweet kid."

"I know."

"So listen I won't be able to watch her tomorrow night."

"Why is that?"

"Because I have a gig."

"You mean a singing gig?"

"Yes."

"That's great. Where is it?" He asked drinking some coffee.

"At a nightclub called El Pozo."

At her words Manny spat out his coffee at the window for five minutes in shock.

"Wow you take big sips just like your dad." She observed.

"You're singing at El Pozo?! That's a nightclub in Calavera!"

"Yeah so?"

"Frida you do remember what Calavera is right? The city of criminals and supervillains!"

"I remember. What's the big deal? I used to go to Calavera with you and your grandpa to play poker all the time."

"Yeah at taverns where all the criminals did was rob banks and cause property damage! The El Pozo is way hard core! It's crawling with killers! Perverts! And maniacs who don't even care if they go to jail! Good God not even my grandfather went there because he knew it was basically suicide!"

"You're overreacting."

"Frida the last person who sang there got torn limb from limb by the audience! And I hear that the chef cooked his body with the food!"

"Will you chill out? I can handle myself besides I need this money."

"Then at least bring some cops with you."

"No way! I don't need a bodyguard and anyway it's none of your business what happens to me so back off."

And she was gone before he could say another word. All day next day Manny's nerves were shot with fear and worry. He had been to the El Pozo before. It was a stupid dare he had taken in high school when he was fifteen and it almost cost him his life. The people there were animals. Savage, immoral, killer beasts who cared nothing for either the law of man or God. When they found out he was the son of White Pantera they were ready to kill. They all overpowered him, held him down a table, and got ready to each take turns cutting and stabbing with their knives until he bled to death. Luckily Davi had heard about the bet and snitches to his folks which for once Manny was grateful for because it led to his father and grandfather saving his ass.

Frida was a dead woman if she sang there tonight. Unable to stomach the possibilty of what those mindless savages could do his childhood friend he left his daughter in Davi's care after work, drove up to Calavera, and went into the club. Just as he had feared the customers were all criminals who if caught would either been sentenced to life in prison or be on death row. He swallowed hard while praying that none of them would try to kill him just as they had done the last time he had been there.

"Okay next up is our newest act Miss Frida." The owner of the nightclub announced on stage.

There was clapping as he got off the stage and Frida took his place. Music started, she grabbed the microphone, and started singing. She really did have a beautiful voice. Manny had missed hearing her sing, when they were kids her voice was a little too high and annoying but after taking some singing lessons she it became more soft and on key. However while he enjoyed her performance the audience was getting annoyed.

"Hey Ramiro what is this?! I thought you were gonna give us a stripper!" One criminal with tattoos and peiercings all over his body said.

"Come on babe drop the clothes already! Give us a real show!" A bald criminal with blacken teeth said.

Frida rolled her eyes and just continued singing but one drunk audience member was loosing his patience and threw his bottle at her, luckily missing her in the process.

"Hey stop it ya big jerk! I'm singing a song here!" She cried angrily.

A crowd was gathering around the stage.

"Hey honey why don't you us a little flash and I'll give you fifty bucks!" The drunk guy said climbing on stage with a wad of cash.

"You can keep your money! Get off the stage!" She slapped the cash away.

"Little bitch!"

He then pushed her off the stage and into the crowd that tackled her with their knives and switch blades ready, pulling on her hair and clothes.

"Oh damn it!" Manny quickly got out of his seat and rushed to the crowd of men. He then spun his belt and began to pull each man off of her and punch them in the face or bash their head against the wall. He was twenty five now and had gotten much stronger so he was able to take them this time. He continued top pull and beat them up until at last he found Frida lying on the floor with her hair in a mess and her clothes torn up. He slid one arm under legs and the other around her waist lifting her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck while hiding her face in it. He then carried her out of the club, kicking down anyone who stood in his way.

When they finally made it out he put her in his car and drove back to his car. During the whole car ride neither one of them said a word until he pulled up in front of her father's house.

"I can't go home." She said. "If my father finds out this happened to me he'll...He'll...I just can't deal with that now."

Manny sighed but he took her back to his place. Alexa was already asleep, Manny thanked Davi for watching her and paid him before he left. He then took Frida into the bathroom, cleaned her up, and put her in his bed. Once she was in bed she started to tense up.

"Don't worry I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight okay?" He assured her.

She eased up and laid down in his bed. He pulled the blanket over her, turned out the lights, and went to leave. His hand had just grasped the door nob when he heard her say softly.

"Manny."

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	8. Chapter 8

When Frida woke up the next morning she found herself lying in a bed that wasn't her own. She was in somebody else's bedroom. At first she started to panic, she was worried that somehow during her performance at that nightclub some guy had slipped her a drug or whatever and then taken her back to his place where he took advantage of her.

"Ow! Damn it!'

At the sound of Manny's voice shouting in anger, all the memories of last night came flooding back. Last night things went crazy at the nightclub and the customers there almost tore her apart. She would have been done for if Manny hadn't of come and he had warned that something like that had happened. Good thing he wasn't one of those "I told ya so." jerks. She really hoped that Manny wouldn't tell her father or anyone else about that incident. Not only was it humiliating but if her father found out about it he would have cops following her wherever she went and that was the last thing.

She got out of the bed and went to the source of where Manny's angry shout had come from. She found him in the kitchen clutching his hand in pain while wrapping a napkin around it. On the stove there was a frying pan that had bacon sizzling on it.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"I was making breakfast when some hot grease popped off the pan and splashed on to my hand. Man! Does this hurt."

"Well you're taking care of it the wrong way." She said. "A napkin won't help with a burn, you need to run it under some cold water. Here."

She took his hand, removed the napkin from it then took him over to the sink. She turned the facet on, set it to cold, and placed his hand under the running water.

"Funny, this reminds me of when we were kids and whenever I hurt myself and Dad or Mom wasn't around you would patch me up." He said.

"Well being the daughter of a police officer, my dad made sure that I knew everything about first aid and by the way you weren't exactly an easy patient. You were always whimpering."

"Well you weren't exactly a gentle nurse. Remember when I got those cactus needles in my back? You just yanked em out!"

"Trust me it would have hurt way worse if I had been slower."

"I guess. Hey do you wanna stay for breakfast?"

"I'll do better than that I'll make my churro pancakes that is if you still like them?"

"Are you kidding? I've been dying to eat those again since I was thirteen."

So while Manny made eggs and bacon, Frida made churro pancakes. They had just finished when Alexa woke up. She was overjoyed with Frida visiting and she thought that the churro pancakes she made were the most delicious things in the world. She ate about five of them.

"So I'm guessing that you like my pancakes?" Frida smiled when Alexa finished her 5th one.

"Yep! I want these every morning for breakfast. Can you make these for me every morning Daddy?" Alexa asked.

"I don't know sweetie." Manny said.

"Sorry Alexa but it's my secret recipe." Frida said. "And if you ate them every morning then they wouldn't be special anymore."

"Awww." She moaned.

"So it's a Saturday so will you two be doing anything fun today?" Frida asked.

"Well the town is having a fall festival today." Manny said.

"There's going to be rides and games and music and dancing and food!" Alexa said excitedly.

"Sounds like fun." Frida said.

"Daddy can she come with us?" Alexa asked her father.

"Oh no I couldn't." Frida said.

"Why not?" Manny said. "You and I used to go to carnivals and festivals all the time when we were kids. It was the most fun we ever had...Granted sometimes we would come back with a few bruises and a broken leg or two but it was fun."

"I don't know."

"Please."

Alexa made her brown eyes big and adorable much like her father tended to do when he was younger. Frida never could resist the puppy dog eyes especially on a cute little girl like Alexa.

"Alright." She agreed.

"Yay!" The six year old cheered.

"But I need to change and get a shower so I'll just head back to my place to do that and meet you two back here."

"I think it would be better if I picked you up." Manny said.

"You sure you wanna do that?"

"Yeah is that a problem?"

"No."

"Okay I'll pick you up at...Shall we say six?"

"Four?" She said at the same time he spoke.

"Three?" He suggested.

"Seven?"

"Five o'clock?" They both said.

"Five it is." Frida said.

"I'll see you then." Manny said.

"Me too."

She gave him a smile and then went to her place which was her parent's house. She was having difficulty finding an apartment so she decided to crash with them until she had made enough money to get her own place. When she got back she was relieved to find that her parents weren't home at the moment because she didn't want them to know what she was planning to do. After she had taken her shower and fixed her hair she started to put on a little make up.

"This is stupid." She said as she applied mascara to her eye lashes. "Worst idea ever. I'm just asking for trouble."

And yet she still added a little blush to her cheeks and gloss to her lips. She opened her closet and searched for a suitable dress to wear tonight. It had to be simple yet pretty which was especially difficult for her because she never had an eye for beauty.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself. "This is crazy."

"What's crazy dear?"

Frida was startled by her mother's sudden appearance.

"Mom don't you knock?!" Frida gasped.

"Sorry hija." Carmela scanned the make up on her daughter's face and noticed the various dresses laid out on Frida's bed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Frida are you going on a date?"

"No! I am not!"

"Then why are you wearing make up and going through your dresses?"

"Can't I try to look nice?"

"Frida I'm your mother. I've carried you inside of me for ten months and I've known you for twenty-five years and You only try to look nice if you're going to church or if you have a date. Now it's not Sunday so my hypothesis is that you have a date tonight?"

"I do not have a date tonight. Manny just invited me to go with him and his daughter to the fall festival."

"Oh I see." Carmela grinned.

"Mom it's not what you think. It's just an outing between two friends and a kid."

"Well do you mind if I help you get ready for your 'outing'?"

"Okay but remember it's just an outing not a date."

Carmela just rolled her eyes and smiled then began to help her daughter get ready. Frida didn't say it but Carmela could tell that she was nervous and that she really wanted to look nice for tonight. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her so anxious about something. She helped her pick out a dress, a pair of shoes, and do her hair and make up properly.

Frida wasn't the only one anxious about tonight. Manny was just as anxious and at the moment he was doing everything he could to look nice. He showered, shaved, and applied cologne.

"Do you think I added too much cologne?" He asked Alexa.

"Maybe just a little Dad. Cough! Cough!"

"Oh great."

"Dad are you getting pretty for Frida?"

"No! Of course not. What a ridiculous idea. Heh, heh, listen sweetie is my hair stinking out? Do I need more hair gel?"

"No and I think that you use too much hair gel. It's sticky and gross."

"Hmm...You have your mother's snarkiness."

"What's snarkiness?"

"It's a mixture of cranky and superiority, two things that your mother is always feeling...At least around me that is."

Alexa giggled.

"You're funny Daddy."

"I know."


	9. Chapter 9

Once Manny and Alexa finished getting ready they got in the car and drove over to pick up Frida. She was wearing a white sundress with a red sweater jacket and her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail. She looked very beautiful especially to Manny who had to take a deep breath and swallow a little before greeting her at the front door.

"Wow you look...Nice." He said.

"Thanks, so do you."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep but I don't think I'm as ready as Alexa is."

She smiled and pointed over to the little girl sitting in his car, staring at her wrist watch impatiently. The two chuckled and hurried back to the car then drove to the festival. There were plenty of rides and Alexa insisted that they ride everyone. They rode the ferris wheel, a merry go round, and of course roller coasters. For Manny and Frida the roller coasters were the most fun because it brought back so many memories of when they used to ride them together as children. How they screamed and laughed and occasionally threw up. As much fun as it was they weren't kids anymore and unlike Alexa they needed a moment to take a breather.

"Let's go another one!" Alexa said pulling on her father's hand after getting off of another coaster.

"Hold on hija, why don't we take a break from the rides?" He said.

"But I don't wanna take a break." She whined.

"Here why don't we go play some games?" Frida said directing her over to where the game stands were set up.

The little girl chose the dart board game stand that had toy animals as the prizes. Alexa immediately set her sights on the toy tiger cup that was on display.

"Let's play this one!" She said excitedly.

"Okay." Frida said.

"I hate to tell you guys this but these games are fixed." Manny said.

"Oh you only say that because you never won one single game they had at any carnival or festival." Frida said.

"You don't believe me? Give it a try."

"Fine."

She handed the man at the stand a dollar and he gave her three darts to use. She threw the first one, she missed. She threw the second one, she missed that time too. And as expected she failed the third time.

"Loser!" The man at the stand said.

"Oh shut up." She said in annoyance.

"Can I try?" Alexa said.

"Sure sweetie, hope you have a better aim than me."

She paid for Alexa to have a turn and when she threw the first two darts she missed but when she threw the third one it hit a perfect bull's eye.

"I hit it! I hit it!" She cheered.

But her victory was short lived when someone from the other side of the tent pushed the dart out.

"Sorry kid you lose." The man running the stand said.

"Hey what's the big idea? She got it right in the center!" Manny protested.

"I didn't see that."

"Yes you did!" Frida said. "You creep! You're trying to rip us off!"

"Look the dart isn't in the target so she doesn't win." The man said before turning to Alexa. "And you don't get a prize, so run along now."

"But I hit it." Alexa argued.

"Do I look like I care? You're a loser so beat it!"

Alexa's lip started to quiver and her eyes started to swell with tears. Manny quickly pulled a dollar from his wallet and slammed it onto the desk of the stand.

"Okay my turn." He growled.

The man nervously took took the dollar and handed the three darts to him. But Manny just dropped the darts, spun his belt buckle which activated his El Tigre powers, and aimed his gloved hand at the target. At once three of his claws shot out of his glove: First one hit a bull's eye in the target, second one pinned the man up by his shirt, and the third one landed right next to his face while scraping the top part of his ear.

"Now then." Manny said. "I know for a matter fact that I hit it but if you think I should have another go at it okay but I can't promise that my claws will land in the same spots."

He held up his seven remaining claws to explain what Manny's next move would be if this man decided to cheat him.

"You-you-you win sir." The man stuttered in fear. "Ta-ta-ta-take your prize."

Manny grabbed the toy tiger cub and handed it to his daughter who smiled and hugged it close.

"Thank you Papa." She said.

"You're welcome kitten."

"I can't believe you actually used your powers on that guy."

"Well nobody cheats my little girl. Now come give your daddy a kiss."

"Um...No." She said with a teasing grin.

"No? What do you mean no? I just won you a prize. Don't I deserve a kiss?"

No. You're too ugly to kiss."

"Oh I'm too ugly am I? Come here you!"

Manny started to chase Alexa around then scooped her up and tickled her belly.

"Stop Daddy! Stop!" The little girl laughed.

"Not until you give me a kiss!" He said.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!"

Frida smiled to herself as she watched them. The way they behaved reminded her of how she and her father acted when she was younger. Manny really was a wonderful father and anyone could see that he loved Alexa more than anything in the world. She wondered if she would ever have a child of her own like he did.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Alexa told her father.

"How about some ice cream?" Frida suggested.

They bought some ice cream from a nearby stand and sat down by the picnic tables to eat it. As they enjoyed their frozen treats performers started to play music on the stage that was located where the picnic tables were. Funfact about festivals in Miracle City, in the evenings they would have live performances on a stage and the musicians would play American music because they typically listened to Latin American music. They did jazz, pop, rock and roll which Frida personally loved, rap, country, and even classic.

Now Alexa loved to dance and as soon as she finished eating her ice cream she got up and danced to every song that was played. Manny couldn't resist dancing either, he even danced with Alexa a few times.

"Wanna dance with us?" He asked Frida.

"No thank you." She ddeclined.

"Please." Alexa said.

"I can't...I haven't danced in years...I...I don't remember how."

"What's there to remember?" Manny asked. "You just move your body."

"I'm not dancing Manny."

"Come on Frida, don't make Alexa use the puppy dog eyes on you."

"That's not fair."

"Since when I have ever played fair?" He picked up Alexa and placed her on his shoulders. "Here you can dance with both of us at the same time."

Alexa held her arms out to Frida while giving her best smile. The blue haired woman gave in and took hold of Alexa's hands, when the next song played she just shook her hips and let Manny and Alexa do the rest. All three of them were smiling the whole time and even let a few laughs fall.

"Hey guys!" It was Davi.

"Davi what are you doing here?" Manny asked.

"Didn't anyone tell you? I'm on the firework committee this year."

"Oh no not again. Davi remember what happened the last time you were you left in charge of pyrotechnics?"

"That wasn't my fault! Those fireworks were unstable but these ones I made absolutely sure that they were stable and safe. I'm about to light them up right now."

"Oh Papa can I watch him get the fireworks, please?" Alexa asked.

"I don't know."

"Relax Manny she'll be perfectly safe." Davi assured him.

"Well...Alright but if you blow her up like you did to the mayor's car I'll kill you."

"Duly noted." Davi said. "Come on sweet pea, let's light up the sky."

Davi picked up Alexa and walked off to start the fireworks. Once they were gone the musicians started playing a new song. It was a slow song and before Frida knew it Manny had her by the hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to dance with you."

"You mean slow dance? We haven't slow danced since middle school."

"Yeah so?"

"Don't you think it would be a little weird?"

"Nope."

She tried to protest but he just ignored her and before she knew it her hand was in his, his arm was around her waist, and they were swaying to the song that played.

 _"Oh how I want you, oh how I need you._

 _I've sure been missing you since I've been gone._

 _And if I only knew that you missed me too,_

 _I would come back, come back to you."_

Oh how accurate the words in that song were to Manny and Frida's situation. Deep in their hearts they missed each other so much and if they would only admit it to each other that then they would just forget the whole ridiculous misunderstanding that had torn them apart in the first place and make up completely.

 _"So if you're listening, I hope you're listening._

 _Just know that I'm missing your company._

 _If I had a single clue that you missed me too,_

 _I would come back, come back to you._

 _I would come back, come back to you."_

Her arms moved to around his neck and she laid her head on his shoulder. It surprised him but he soon responded by putting both is arms around her waist. It was so painfully obvious that these tow missed each other and weather they realized it or not, they had been praying to meet again ever since they first separated.

"Thanks for inviting me." She whispered with a smile.

"You're welcome." He whispered back with a smile as well.


End file.
